


Неудачник

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Проверка Эленда на алломантию.Предупреждение: жестокое обращение с ребёнком.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты M-E





	Неудачник

Из кабинета лорда Венчера доносились два голоса. Эленд замер в нерешительности у неплотно прикрытой двери. Слуга передал ему, что отец хочет его видеть прямо сейчас, но не помешает ли он важному разговору? Эленд часто робел перед отцом, особенно когда тот бывал раздражён, а если отвлечь его от важных дел, это вызовет раздражение. Как и если он не явится, когда его звали. Впрочем, тогда этого хотя бы не увидят чужие…

\- Эленд! - донеслось из кабинета. - Хватит топтаться под дверью, заходи уже.

Мальчик вздрогнул: опять не подумал о том, что отец с его нечеловечески тонким слухом заметит его присутствие даже здесь. Вздохнув, он толкнул тяжёлую створку и переступил порог.

\- Отец, мне сказали, что ты меня звал, - торопливо проговорил Эленд, украдкой косясь на собеседника главы дома. Им оказался один из мелких дворян, состоящих на службе дома Венчер, чьё имя вылетело у Эленда из головы.  
\- Да-да, - кивнул Страфф, едва взглянув на сына. - Закрой дверь.

Эленд послушно выполнил указание и выжидающе уставился на отца.  
\- Сегодняшний день может оказаться очень важным для тебя, мальчик, - сказал тот со значением, - хоть и неприятным. Приступайте, Веден, - добавил он, обращаясь к своему посетителю.

Прежде чем Эленд успел опомниться, Веден крепко взял его за плечо и отвёл в угол кабинета.  
\- Камзол и жилет лучше снять, - негромко сказал он.

Эленд удивился, но отец безразлично бросил:  
\- Делай, как он говорит, сын.

Чувствуя себя неуютно, Эленд сбросил верхнюю одежду и снова вскинул вопросительный взгляд на отца.

И тут Веден его ударил. Сильно, должно быть, дуэльной тростью. Эленд ахнул от резкой боли и неожиданности. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Он хотел спросить: «За что?» Но на него обрушился ещё один удар, и из горла вырвался только невнятный звук. Ноги подломились, и Эленд упал на колени, хватая ртом воздух. От третьего удара он наконец закричал, едва успев подставить руки, чтобы не ткнуться лицом в пол. Отец молчал, а тяжёлые, безжалостные удары продолжали сыпаться на спину мальчика, и весь мир сжался до этого угла, заполненного болью и его собственным криком. Из глаз градом текли слёзы - от боли и обиды. За что? За что его бьют? Чем он провинился?

Под очередным ударом трости что-то негромко хрустнуло, и Эленд подавился криком: при попытке вдохнуть спину прорезала острая вспышка боли. Веден еле слышно выругался, и в следующую секунду его трость обрушилась с другой стороны, вскользь, ссаживая кожу. Эленд вскрикнул, но каждый вдох продолжал отзываться острыми уколами боли в спине. Он начал задыхаться, стараясь не набирать слишком много воздуха. Он уже ничего толком не видел, всё расплывалось перед глазами - может, от слёз, а может, от ломающей всё тело боли. Он сам не заметил, когда осел на пол, уткнувшись лицом в стиснутые руки. Казалось, ещё один удар - и он умрёт. Наверное, так будет лучше, он просто перестанет быть, ему перестанет быть больно, и будет неважно, за что отец так на него разозлился…

\- Хватит, - донёсся откуда-то издалека голос. Знакомый. Отцовский.

Нового удара не последовало. Кто-то потянул Эленда вверх за плечо - осторожно, почти мягко, но мальчик всё равно застонал от боли, потому что каждое движение отдавалось во всём теле. Но всё же сел, вмазавшись ладонью во что-то тепловатое и липкое. Красное. Кровь.

Перед ним на корточках сидел отец и протягивал флакон с чем-то мутным.  
\- Давай, сынок, выпей.  
Его голос звучал непривычно мягко. Так не говорят, когда злятся. Но почему тогда?

Трясущейся рукой Эленд послушно взял флакон и одним духом проглотил его содержимое. Горлу стало горячо, и мальчик закашлялся, опять растревожив треснувшую кость.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? - нетерпеливо спросил отец.  
\- Больно, - прошептал Эленд, с трудом отдышавшись. Он надеялся, что от выпитого снадобья станет легче, но почему-то не стало.  
\- Я понимаю. А что-нибудь новое ты чувствуешь? Необычное?

Страфф Венчер пристально смотрел в глаза наследника, будто выискивая в них что-то. Эленд изо всех сил прислушался к себе, пытаясь найти то новое, чего ждал от него отец.  
\- Н-нет, - пробормотал он, чувствуя себя очень глупо. - Отец… За что?

Лорд Венчер резко поднялся. Мягкое, сочувственное выражение в его глазах уступило место чему-то другому. Разочарованию? Сожалению?  
\- Я рассчитывал пробудить твою алломантию, мальчик, - сказал он своим обычным тоном, тем, от которого Эленду через раз хотелось тотчас опустить глаза в пол. - К сожалению, не удалось.

Страфф прошагал к двери и кликнул слуг. Эленд будто сквозь туман слышал, как отец приказывает отнести его, Эленда, к врачу и прибраться в кабинете.

«К сожалению, не удалось»… Выходит, он неудачник. Разочаровал отца. Потому его и наказали.

Хотя нет. В голове всё мутилось, мысли путались, но всё же выстраивались в цепочку. Когда его начали бить, он ещё никого не разочаровал, верно? Это уже потом… Хотели пробудить алломантию. А её не оказалось.

Получается, его избили ни за что…

Потом подошёл слуга, стараясь не вступить в ещё не засохшую кровь, и поднял его на руки. От неудачного прикосновения всё тело опять пронзила боль, и Эленд потерял сознание.


End file.
